


Stars in Your Wings

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, Inspired by Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: A first kiss after the apocalypse that wasn't





	Stars in Your Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://anotherwellkeptsecret.tumblr.com/post/186058117189/the-unfurling-of-wings-upon-first-kiss-always-gets) gorgeous art by anotherwellkeptsecret

After the apocalypse that wasn’t, after they both avoided destruction and after dinner at the Ritz, Aziraphale and Crowley stood on the roof of Crowley’s building. They watched the sun set over a city nearly ignorant of how close it had come to extinction.

Silently, Aziraphale reached out and took Crowley’s hand. Crowley stepped a little closer, the same way he’d stepped closer on a wall outside a garden six thousand years earlier. Only this time there was no rain and no wings. Just the melody of human traffic, of life carrying on in more or less the same way it had the day before.

Aziraphale’s hand was warm. Secure. Crowley couldn’t feel love the same way an angel could, but he’d have to be deaf not hear it in Aziraphale’s heartbeat.

It was Aziraphale that turned away from the sunset first, facing Crowley. “It seems you were right,” he said quietly.

“Well, does happen on occasion,” said Crowley, noticing how impossibly blue Aziraphale’s eyes were in the fading light.

Perhaps Aziraphale was thinking along the same lines because he reached up for Crowley’s glasses, pausing just before touching them. “May I?” He asked.

Crowley gave a surprised nod.

Aziraphale gently slipped the glasses off. Crowley blinked as he folded them up and slipped them into his pocket. “I like your eyes,” Aziraphale said, studying Crowley’s face, tongue darting out to wet his lips.

Cocking his head, Crowley stepped a little closer. Aziraphale stood his ground, gentle smile on his face. Taking a breath and a chance, Crowley reached out and cupped his cheek. “Our side,” he said quietly.

“Yes,” answered Aziraphale, closing his eyes as Crowley leaned forward and closed the space between them.

As their lips touched Aziraphale’s hands came up to rest on Crowley’s chest. It was like completing a circuit. Something good and _right_ and perfectly them.

Crowley reveled in the taste of Aziraphale’s lips. It was sweet as ambrosia and left him craving more when Aziraphale slowly pulled back.

Aziraphale looked over Crowley’s shoulder and gasped. “Your wings,” he said. 

Crowley glanced over his shoulder. Not only were his wings out, shining in the last light of day, but it seemed as though they were full of the stars he’d once helped hang. 

Aziraphale took his hand in both of his, marveling at the sight.

Crowley stared in wonder, Aziraphale's touch an anchor, reminding him that he wasn't dreaming. Only when the sun dipped below the horizon did the stars begin to fade away. Crowley blinked, coming back to himself. He stepped away from Aziraphale and hid his wings again.

“Well,” he said. “That was unexpected.”

Aziraphale leaned forward and kissed his cheek. “Indeed,” he said.

Crowley slung an arm around Aziraphale’s shoulders, acting as if this were all perfectly normal. “Why don’t you come downstairs. I’ve got a bottle of wine or three.”

Aziraphale smiled at him. “That does sound just my speed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so any errors are mine. you can find me on tumblr and twitter at merindab


End file.
